


Worm

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Drabble, Gen, More or less Thor: Ragnarok compliant, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki flies trough a wormhole.
Kudos: 5





	Worm

Leaning against the shuddering wall of the ship fighting it's way through an unstable wormhole makes him feel safe.

A little melancholic at worst.

He knows what's to come.

He's dissociating but blames it on the warped spacetime around him. His younger self flies by one of the control centers chunky portholes and he wants to tear the welds from the steel frame to follow the runaway. But with all strength still drained from him, he can only send longing stares after the figure. So he stays, barely holding on, but tracing the footsteps of an hero.

This best he can do for the moment. This what he must do, because there is only the solitude if he does not. When the being of compiled rocks on the pilotseat clumsily evades an old engine and a couple of small meteors the ship wobbles in nothingness. It is enough makes that nausea return, the one that wont let him throw up, but doesn't allow him to choke down this cries either. Not cries, just a lump in his throat. Not a lump, probably just the leftover taste of alcohol.

He has an objective and is blinded by the red light that is attacking him trough the front window. With still quivering limbs and spasming muscles he tries to turn away, escape to a place not affected by the eye burning spectacle outside. 

He fails

So he keeps still, sunken into a metal corners and perfectly compliant when the forces inside the wormhole press him against the shining cold surface of the wall.


End file.
